Big Idea Wiki:Current Events
Events relevant to this wiki Forthcoming events Recent events * August 2014: "Celery Night Fever" was released. * October 2014: "Beauty and the Beet" was released. * November 2014: "VeggieTales in the House" started to air on Netflix. * March 2015: "Noah's Ark" was released. * September 2015: The second season of VeggieTales in the House aired. * March 2016: The third season of VeggieTales in the House aired. * September 2016: The fourth season of VeggieTales in the House aired. * February 2017: "VeggieTales in the City" started to air on Netflix. * September 2017: The second season of VeggieTales in the City aired. * March 2019: "The VeggieTales Show" was announced. * October 2019: "The Best Christmas Gift" was released. Events on this wiki *'December 31, 2019' - The wiki has gone below its previous milestone of 6,000 articles due to cleanup of "List of people who did X for Y" lists that were flooding the wiki. People should check the credits to know who did what job in what episode, not make unnecessary pages for them. *'December 29, 2019' - I have decided to add more features for the admins. *'August 13, 2019' - A few days ago, one of the admins has chosen to not bring the Discord join link back up. I am not the one who chose to do this, but I had to report this. *'August 9, 2019' - Due to another huge fiasco involving one of the admins yesterday, the Discord join link will go back down. *'August 8, 2019' - As the situation has been resolved, the Discord join link is back up. *'August 7, 2019' - Three of the admins on the Discord have been banned for no reason because the owner betrayed them. Because of this, the join link will be taken down until further notice to prevent an incident like this from happening again. In the meantime, a chatroom powered by Fandom will be available to use. *'May 24, 2019' - The wiki has gone below its previous milestone of 7,000 articles due to heavy deletion of one entry lists going on. *'February 2, 2019' - Due to two anonymous users harming the wiki greatly (one made lots of lies about the Spanish dubs and another created pages related to animated films unrelated to Big Idea), anonymous editing has been disabled until further notice. *'December 15, 2018' - The Wikia celebrated it's fifth year anniversary! *'December 13, 2018' - Milestone of 7,000 articles reached. Due to a raid in the Discord that disabled the join feature, deleted all of the channels, and renamed it to "NAZI GERMANY," a new one had to be created the following day. *'December 12, 2018' - The Discord was launched! *'July 2018' - Milestone of 6,000 articles reached. *'January 7, 2018' - Milestone of 5,000 articles reached. *'December 15, 2017 ' - The Wikia celebrated it's fourth year anniversary! *'November 2017' - Milestone of 4,000 articles reached, although some of those pages. However, there may be false pages of fan fiction that try to appear legitimate that could be counted like the normal pages - this situation should not be a problem though when new official material like new characters and episodes from future television series seasons come in time to secure the milestone properly. *'December 15, 2016 ' - The Wikia celebrated it's third year anniversary! *'September 9, 2016' - Milestone of 3,000 articles reached. *'December 19, 2015' - Milestone of 2,000 articles reached. *'December 15, 2015 ' - The Wikia celebrated it's second year anniversary! *'February 6, 2015' - Milestone of 1,000 articles reached. *'January 26, 2015' - 950 articles reached. *'January 23, 2015' - 900 articles reached. *'January 18, 2015' - 850 articles reached. *'January 14, 2015' - 800 articles reached. *'January 10, 2015' - 750 articles reached. *'December 30, 2014' - 700 articles reached. *'December 20, 2014' - 650 articles reached. *'December 15, 2014 ' - The Wikia celebrated it's first year anniversary! *'November 26, 2014' - 600 articles reached. *'November 18, 2014' - 550 articles reached. *'November 7, 2014' - 500 articles reached. *'October 27, 2014 ' - 450 articles reached. *'December 23, 2013' - 100 articles reached. *'December 15, 2013 ' - The Wikia is founded! Category:Community